Ron's summer
by Trym
Summary: Ron is bored home, but then Hermine comes, and Ron would have much to do :)
1. Default Chapter

Tor Erling's fanfic over Harry Potter  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own the rights to any ov the characters, places or any of the names in the Harry Potter books. This text is not meant to be used in any way to make money. *Disclaimer*  
  
So i thought that it was time to write a little fanfic, after reading countless of them around the net. I would apriciate constructive rewieves.. It can be done by e-mail: o0otrymo0o@hotmail.com or you can write a post at ts, and Ginny has become so strange. Have you talked to Harry lately? When I send him an owl, he just answers me short and cold in a way if you understand what I mean. Do you think that it is a possability that you can come to the Burrow?? It would be nice to have some others than just me and my family to speak with.  
  
Ronny ~~~ Ron went to Pigwidgeon's cage, so that he could take his letter to Hermione, but he wasn't there. Ronny ran into the corridor and yelled down to the rest of the house 'Ginny! Have you seen Pig' lately?' Ginny came out of her room, and she had Pig' in her arms. She seemed dissapointed, but gave him the little owl, and went back to her room. 'Wonder why she borrowed Pig' without asking' he thought, even though he knew the answer, she didn't want to tell him where she was going to send him..Then he gave Pig' the letter and layed back on the bed and waited..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- This was the first chapter of my fanfic. If you like it, tell me! sorry for my bad englis by the way.. Trym aka Tor Erling 


	2. 2

Chapter 2 Appointment  
  
The hours went slowly forward, Ron tried to do some homework, but almost every little thing made him just sit there and think. He was so restless. He wanted to go out and practise some quidditch or something, but he was waiting for Hermione's reply, and what if it came when he was out. Ne he should think of another thing to do instead.  
So, after a dinner as long as a nightmare he heard Pig' landing in the window. He fetched him and took it of Pig's leg. He tore the envelope open and managed to tear of a big bit of the paper. He laid it together with the rest of the letter and read through the letter: ~~~ Hello Ron.  
  
I'm fine. I don't have too much to do either. Sure I will come over to you! But I can't come before the day after tomorrow. I've promised mom and dad to have picknick with them tomorrow. Cant wait to see you again. And yes, I have tried to send some owls to Harry. He replies to me in the same way.. Try to speak with Ginny, she's your sister. So it shouldn't be so hard, or? See you then.  
  
Hermione ~~~  
Ron read through the letter a couple of times. She really wanted to come, or she at least wrote that she wanted. The day after tomorrow, it's such a long time! But of course, it's much better then than later. The thoughts of Hermione coming to the Burrow gave him butterflies inside his body.  
When he went down the stairs after having fought through a good piece of his homework (He thought what Hermione had said if he hadn't done his homework when she came.) he was in a very good mood. Ginny sat down in the kitchen and wrote on a perchament. When Ron moved against her, she rolled her perchament hasty together and tried to hide it under the table. 'What was that?' Asked Ron in something he hoped was in an innoicent tone.'Nothing.' Gulla replied quickly. 'Nothing? You must have written something, I saw you myself.' He said. Ron figured out that this occation wasn't exactly going to help him finding out what Ginny did. 'Can I borrow Pig'?' She asked. At last, he thought, now she had to tell him. 'What for?' 'I'm sending a letter to Fred and George' she said quick, too quick. She had planned that line. 'I don't belive you, but you can borrow him.'  
Then he went up to do some more homework. It felt like the pile of homework was never going to be smaller. The pile was much smaller after two hours, and it was now possible that he could be finished before Hermione was going to come.  
The next day was the-big-homework-day for Ron. Straight after brekfast, up on his room to attack the pile of homework waiting for him. After dinner was only the potions homework left, and stranger enough, Snape had not been so evil with homework. It was to write 1metre about the polyksir, that was pretty easy for hime, since he, Harry and Hermione had illigeally brewed and used it at their second year.  
After the dunner, when Ron was on his way up the stairs, to do the last of his homework, he heard something that made him stop and listen: His mother said 'Ginny, there's an owl to you, from Harry'. And yes he saw around the corner that Ginny recieved Pig', and to his leg it was fastened something that looked like one and a half meter of perchament. Then I at least do know who she has sent all the owls to.  
The homework went very well, he actually managed to write 30 cm longer than he had to., something that was unnatural to him. After he were done, he lay down on the bed. He was so extremely sick of homework, but the whole stack were finished to. It had just grown dark outside. He got a good idea, fetch Ginny and go out for some quiddich practice? Maybe the time could speed up a bit too.  
And so he did. Ginny joined gladly. It was so good to fly again, after all his working at the desk earlier, It felt like all his stress and concerns got blown off him. And for the first time for a week he didn't think og Hermione. Ginny seemed to like the freedom of flying again.  
After two hours of quiddich practice, it had gotten so dark that they couldn't continue. They went inside, tired but happy. Both went and took a shower, and then they did something thet hadn't done for a long time, they played a game of wizardschess. It felt good, all the tensions between them had dissappeared. Ron found it smartest not to destroy the good mood with asking Ginny why she sent letters to Harry.  
The last thought in Ron's mind before he felt to sleep was 'She comes tomorrow!' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Thanks to everyone that have read this.. Maybe I'll write all chapter in English before I continue with the norwegian ones? What do you think? 


	3. 3

Chapter 3 Hermione comes  
  
Ron woke up early this morning. He tried to turn over and fall asleep again, but he couldn't manage to do it. He found out that it was the best just to get up and try to come up with something to do. He went down and stood a long time in the shower, it was so good to feel the water coming down on him while he made his thoughts og what he was up to do today. He went out of the shower and looked into the mirror, he ran his hand throug his hair, time after time, but couldn't manage to make it lie down as he wanted to. He wanted everything to be perfect today.  
He went up to his room and and tried to tide a bit. Just when he finished he heard a knock on his door. His heart skipped a beat, had Hermione came without him noticing?? But no, luckily it was just Ginny that knocked. 'It's time to get up, food's on the table'. Ron went to the door, opened it and smiled when he saw that she made a little jump. 'Whooa!' she said 'You scared me to death! Have you got up already? Is it something spesial today, since you're so early up?' 'No, it's nothing' he said, knowing perfectly well that it was the answer he hated to get himself.  
He checked that it was no car standing outside, or if it where some other thing that may say that Hermione could come soon, before he sat down at the table. But no, she hadn't come yet. Down at the chair, he sat, forgot to eat, just sat there, thinking. 'Knut for your thoughts' Ginny woke him up. 'You hadn't got them for 5 galleons!' He said smiling. 'Are you waiting for the food to jump into your mouth?' she said. He looked down on his plate, he had only taken a small bite at the one end of his sandwich. He forced down the rest of it before he went to the window to make a little look out. Still there were noone there.  
He had difficulties trying to find something to do, he had to do something that he could easily cancel when Hermione came. He went down on the bathroom and ran his hand through his hair once more. He looked at his mirror-image. I've got no chance in the world, he thought, look at me, and she, who is so extremely pretty. Then he went up to his room again. He found a photo from last year. He, Harry and Hermione stood there, he looked on the happy faces. He came in a good mood, just looking at it. He moved his eyes over to Hermione and memorised every little detail. It's no doubt what I've seen in the mirror of Erised if I'd made a look now, he thought.  
An hour later, he went down. He sat down on the sofa and started to read a bit in "Hogwarts, a history" that Hermione gave him at his last Birhtday. He opened it on the index-pages. He made a look at the chapters, and found one that looked interresting (how the quidditch house-cup got started). After just a couple of minutes before he was hooked into the stories.  
After a couple of hours he had read through both "Measures for secracy and safety" and "How Hogwarts where separated into the four houses". Ginny called and said that it was time for food again. She and mom sat at the table. He made a little look through the window, but once more he had to sit down at the table, noone had come this time either. 'You are waiting for Hermione to come?' mom said. 'Yes, as a matter of fact, I do' he said. He felt a sting in his stomach, was it so easy to see it on him? I'll have to disguise it better before she comes, he thought. The rest of the conversation went over the next year at Hogwarts.  
Just after they had cleared the table, he heard a faint knock on the door. Then it came another, a little less faint one. It's her, he thought an made a run towards the door. Ginny had already opened the door when he reached it. And there Hermione stood, together with two suitcases and her mom. 'Hi!' she said. Ron had forgotten the way her voice in a way sung at him. 'Hi!' he said. 'Do you need some help whith those?' was the best thing he managed to say. Not so romantic, but at least it was nice. 'Thanks' she said. He took one of the suitcases and carried it up the stairs towards his room. Hermione followed him. They whent into the room and tucked them in.  
After getting rid of her suitcase, she gave Ron a big hug. 'Good to see you again Ron' she said. When she let go of him, he was so shaky that it was a miracle the he stood. The memory of this hug, was one that he was never going to forget. It was so good to feel her smell again. 'We'd better go down and say bye to mom, she said. and went down to the entrance again. They stood there a long time, and there was many almost-endings to the conversation. It didn't bother Ron, he stole as many looks at Hermione as he dared.  
Hermione gave her mother a big hug, and promised her to behave. When her mom had gone, they went in to the sittingroom. They sat down in the sofa and talked of how the beginning of the vacation had been. Once more he tried to get as many looks of her as possible- He thought that he had managed to disguise it quite good, but when he met Ginny after a little errand on the bathroom, she said 'You just can't get your eyes of her, can't you..'  
The time leapt forward in big clusters, and it was time for an evening meal. They sat down, Ron sat as close to Hermione that he could. She's so cute when she eats, he thought. It's something about how she put the food into her mouth, how she looked so concentrated a little while, and then how it loosend up again. The butterflies was once again there in his stomach.  
The went up after finishing their evening doings, Ron laid down on his bed, and Hermione laid down on the guestbed that mom had magically brought up. They said good night. Hermione fell asleep almost at once. The last thoughts of Ron before he fell asleep was: 'She's so beautiful, there she lies a half meter from me. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- Jepp det var den neste da.. Spent på åssen det går? håper det.. Hvis du orker så kan du lese det neste kapittelet på norsk snart.. Har ikke skrevet det enda, men regner med at det ikke tar så alt for lang tid før det dukker opp.. 


	4. Ginny's secret

*Disclaimer* Yes, of course I am JKR and therefore I use all my time writing  
  
fanfics in bad English. Just so you know it... *disclaimer*  
  
Chapter 4 Ginny's secret  
  
Ron woke up. Hermione still lay on the bed to the right from him. Her yes  
  
were closed and she mumbled some words before she relaxed again. Ron tiptoed  
  
out of the room so he shouldn't wake her up. It was quite early. Ron  
  
couldn't understand what was happening to him, first he had done all his  
  
homework before the last week, he started to wake up early and he had  
  
started to have feelings for one of his best friends.  
  
Going past Ginny's room he heard some strange sounds. He didn't think of  
  
them at first, but he went back and laid his ear to the door. It sounded  
  
like she was crying. He opened the door slowly and asked if it was OK for  
  
him to enter. To his surprisement she said that it was OK. She had red eyes,  
  
it seemed that she hadn't slept the whole night. Ron felt sorry for her, but  
  
didn't want to ask her what it was, if she wanted to, she would tell him.  
  
Ron felt pretty good with himself; it felt like being in love with Hermione  
  
made him a better person.  
  
Ginny let a little sigh loose. "It's so strange" she said. Ron nodded.  
  
"You know that I liked Harry pretty much some years ago?" she said. Ron  
  
nodded again. "You should know that I haven't got rid of it. I still like  
  
him so much, and I get a lump in my stomach when I hear his name. It's so  
  
strange. I thought that I had got rid of my thoughts of Harry with Michael  
  
Corner. But I hadn't. And I like Dean Thomas so much too. But I can't stop  
  
thinking of Harry. My head feel like a chaos, and I have this bad feeling  
  
inside of me..."  
  
This came out fast, very fast. Ron thought of it a while. It  
  
felt strange. He hadn't thought so much of girls before the beginning of the  
  
vacation, and now he was about to give advice to his sister.  
  
"If you can't stop thinking of Harry, it's a good idea to get finished with  
  
Dean Thomas. It wouldn't be nice of you to be together with him, if you have  
  
a crush on Harry," He said.  
  
"I know," she said. She blinked a couple of times with her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"But it is so difficult, I don't want to hurt either of them."  
  
"You would just have to figure it out by yourself, think of what would hurt  
  
them the least," he said. "Frankly I don't know myself. But if it is  
  
something more, you could just tell me, and I'll help as much as I can."  
  
"Thanks, but don't tell anyone" she said.  
  
"You know I never will," he said.  
  
He went out of her room and down the corridor towards the bathroom. He  
  
couldn't stop thinking of what Ginny had just said. He knew some of her  
  
innermost thoughts. It was strange, it was like he knew her even more than  
  
before now. His thoughts kept spinning for something that felt like hours.  
  
'Girls really are different from us,' he thought. 'When I was on her age, I  
  
didn't have bigger problems than trying to evade the homework and yet keep  
  
the grades up.'  
  
When he tried to twist the doorknob, it was locked. He heard Hermione's  
  
voice from the inside. "I'll be finished soon," she said. Ron couldn't do  
  
anything but smile. Ohh like he liked that voice!  
  
~~~~   
  
Thanks goes to all the rewievers, you are the ones who make me keep up my work..  
  
..To all the girls, You gave me much inspiration ;) (you really know how to mess up a boys mind)  
  
.. To JKR.. Without her great story, it would be no fanfic from me;)  
  
And last, but not least to Jenny.. She's the reason why the english in this chappie is much better..  
  
.. And to all the one's I've missed, give me a note and I'll give you credit in the next chappie.. 


	5. Are things going Well?

*Disclaimer* I'm still not JKR. She owns HP and the HP universe. *Disclaimer*   
  
Chapter 5 Are things going well??   
  
He waited outside the door. He could hear Hermione walk around the room and finish off the things she still hadn't done. "She's so beautiful," he thought. "No way, she would never go out with a guy like me. I should be glad just to be friends with her. I know that she's too good for me, but still I like her so much." He felt a big lump in his stomach.   
  
Then he heard that Hermione unlocking the door to the bathroom. He rose up, and when she opened the door, he looked straight into her eyes. He felt that his ears were going red.   
  
"Hi," she said. Ron thought of giving her a hug, but finally he decided not to do it. He said "Hello, 'Mione," and went into the bathroom.   
  
When he got in, he became mad at himself. "Why do I have to act like a complete moron around her" Why can't I just act normal"" He knew that it was normal, but it wasn't so comforting. He finished his morning ritual and went into the kitchen. Hermione and Mom were sitting there. He sat down at the table and started eating. He tried to find a decent theme for a conversation, but he couldn't find any. He was just sitting there and looking at Hermione.   
  
After something that felt like an eternity Ginny also came. She sat down beside Ron and ended the awkward silence. Now when they weren't alone anymore, the conversation went much smoother. "Thanks, Gin" he thought.   
  
The breakfast was finished and Hermione and Ron went up to their room together with Ginny. Ginny and Hermione talked about their friends and stuff like that. But Ron didn't bother, he just enjoyed sitting beside Hermione and hear her voice. Suddenly Ginny said, "But I think that I have to leave for a while." "What the..." Ron thought. He knew perfectly well that Ginny had finished her homework the first week after vacation started. But he didn't say anything.   
  
"Ehh" then it's just us then," he said, and regretted it about a second after it came out. "Sorry," he said.   
  
"Sorry?" Hermione said. "For what?"   
  
"Uhh... ehh... nothing" he said. He felt the crimson colour coming up not only at his ears, but also all over his whole face.   
  
The awkward silence was stopped by Hermione who said, "How about us two taking a walk?" "Yes, yes, yes," he thought. "She wants to take a walk with me!!"   
  
They went out of the house and over to the little green hill where Ron and the other Weasleys used to practice quidditch.   
  
"Do you have a place where you use to sit and just think"" Hermione asked. Ron searched his mind. Yes he had such a place. But he had never showed it to anyone else. "Yes," he said. "Do you want to see it? " He asked before he thought "She wouldn't ask if she didn't want to.?"   
  
"Yes of course I want to," she said.   
  
Ron felt like he was in the Seventh Heaven, walking there next to the most beautiful, and at the same time the smartest pupil at Hogwarts. "Do you think that I should do something with my hair?" she asked.   
  
"No, don't do anything to it," he said, "I like those curls so much." "Did I say that loud?" He thought. "No I haven't." He assured himself.   
  
They went to a little hilltop, with a big tree and a flat stone. This was Ron's thinking place.   
  
"Oh, what a view!" Hermione said.   
  
"Yup," Ron said. "This is the place I use to sit, when I need some time for myself."   
  
"Let's sit down," she said. And they did. Ron felt the warmth of her beside him. "My hands are cold," Hermione said. Ron took them in his hands, and yes they were cold. It was so good to hold her hands in his. He wished that this moment would last forever.   
  
"There's something I have to tell you," Hermione said.  
  
hr  
  
I bet you want to read the next chapter. And I hope you will...   
  
Thanks go to: Jenny.   
  
My reviewers   
  
And the ones at the gompebeskyttelsen forum (http://lotr.rpgadvance.com/ootp)   
  
Please review!! That's what makes me keep writing, and if you don't review, the story may not be better.. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Harry Potter, and the Harry Potter universe is the property of JKR. It's not mine, even if I'd wished so. Disclaimer  
  
Thanks for reviews. Sorry keeping you waiting, but I've been quite depressed lately, and I didn't want to ruin the story with my bad mood.  
  
Chapter 6 ""  
  
Ron's mind felt chaotic, what did Hermione want to tell him? Hermione cleansed her throat. "I believe that Ginny has a crush at Harry." She said. Ron knew that it was something between them, but he had promised Ginny not to tell. "Oh" he said, trying to sound surprised. "Ginny just keep talking about Harry all the time. And you said that she'd been so strange lately." "Mhm" He said. He saw down on his hands and noticed that he sat stroking Hermione's hand. It didn't seem like she didn't be fond of it, so he just continued. He took a look up at her face. She was so stunning. Her eyes shone, and made him all shaky inside. He couldn't believe it. He sat close to the most beautiful girl he had ever known, and not just that; he was holding her hands in his. Her shoulders looked so welcoming, he wanted to put his arms around them, but did he dare? He changed the way he held her hands so he got the one closest to her free. He managed to put it around her without too much difficulty. She was so near now, if he felt shaky before, it was nothing against what he felt now. She didn't push him away. Yes! He thought, I'd never thought that she would allow me to do that. They sat there for a long time, both in deep thoughts. Ron just enjoyed sitting there close to her. Then Hermione rose up. And Ron did to. The sun had started to set. He looked into her eyes and saw the colours twinkle in them. He felt a sting in his heart. There was no way he could be good enough for her. Why did she rise up? Was it that she didn't like that he held around her? Ron stood there and didn't know what he should do. He wanted badly to give her a huge hug, but wasn't sure if she wanted to. Then she said something, but Ron didn't get it, he was so lost in his own thoughts. "Sorry, could you say it once more time please?" he said. "It wasn't anything important" she said, but she didn't sound like it was something unimportant. Great, he thought, we had such a good time and then I managed to mess it all up again. Damn. "It's about time to eat." She said. It couldn't be true, he thought, he always used to remember food times. They started to walk towards The Burrow. He was walking beside her and tried not to seem too disappointed. The dinner stood on the table when they came home. Mrs. Weasly was on her way out. "Oh, there you are, I don't need to stress to find you then. And by the way, Harry has come to." Had Harry came without telling him? Ron thought, why? And how did he get there? "Can you please tell him and Ginny that it is food now?" Mrs. Weasly said, before she went back to the kitchen. When Ron and Hermione came into Ginny's room, she and Harry looked at them with disappointed faces, as if they was about to do something important when Ron and Hermione was disrupting. "We just wanted to tell you guys that it is dinner." Hermione said, before she dragged Ron out of the room and closed the door. She giggled, in a very what-did-I-tell-you kind of way, before she gave him a hug. It seems like things have worked out for Gin, Ron thought. Now he had only one thing to worry about, the relationship between him and Hermione. 


	7. 7 kiss?

Disclaimer This document is made as entertainment; I'll never in any way try to make money of it ;) so, no need to sue me! Disclaimer  
  
Chapter 7 "Kiss"  
  
The dinner went on in the same fashion as always. Not Hermione and Ron and nor Harry and Ginny acted in any ways different from what they used to, like it was an agreement of not letting anyone know, except from the four of them. They talked to each other just as they used to. This gave Ron one of the strangest feelings he had ever experienced, it felt almost like he had travelled in time or something.  
It had gotten dark outside, and it looked The Burrow was the only a little place alone way out in the void. Ron thought that it felt kind of cosy. Like he was in a little place nowhere, together with his best friends. Harry and Ginny went up on her room right after the dinner was finished. And Mrs. Weasley went to bed, because she said that she wanted to take an early evening and read a book or something.  
So Ron and Hermione went to the living room, and sat down, quite a bit apart. "You want to play a game of wizardchess?" Ron asked. "Yes, that would have been fun." Said Hermione. Ron went up from the sofa and fetched the board and the pieces. He was planning the game in his head as he was walking and didn't see that the carpet had bulged up in the one end, and tripped, board and pieces getting thrown all over the place. Ron got up, still quite dizzy, the first thing he saw was Hermione's face. He fell down again and closed his eyes to get rid of the dizziness.  
He felt a hand touching his cheek. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that it was Hermione's. He saw that her face came closer and closer, her lips dividing slightly. "What?" he thought, "it can't be possible". "Is anything wrong?" Harry's voice said. Hermione's face shocked away from him. "No, no. Ron just tripped in the carpet, and I just tried to help him up." She said.  
"You guys need help?" Harry asked. "No, we'll be fine" Said Hermione. "Just go back to Ginny." "Okay" Harry said "If you don't want help, I won't help you" Ron could swear that Harry had a grin on his face when he left the room.  
"Oh, Ron, are you OK?" He heard Hermione's voice say. "I-I'm Okay." Ron said, trying to get rid of the dizziness that didn't just come of the mistake with the carpet. Hermione helped him up in the sofa. "You're just a little bit shocked." She said. Not knowing, how right she was, but it wasn't caused by the fall.  
She picked up all the chess stuff and laid it back in the drawer. Then she got back to Ron, who was feeling much better now. She sat down beside him. She took his hands in her and stroke them, just like he had done earlier the same day. Butterflies gathered in his stomach as she cuddled herself against him and laid her legs over his.  
  
A/N: Sånn, det blir vel det nest siste kapitlet da. Så neste blir vel sannsynligvis der det skjer. Så håper jeg dere har likt denne, og kommer til å lese den neste, som kommer til å bli på norsk. Fortsatt stor takk til alle som har lest den lille historien min, og da spesielt til thepooh som har korrekturlest denne, og den forrige.. Uten dere hadde ikke denne historien vært her.. 


	8. The End

Chapter 8.  
  
He laid his hand around her and started playing with her hair. Her hair was so nice; he could sit for hours, just watching the way it moved. His eyes moved slowly over to her chocolate brown eyes. The glare from the lamp on the table made them look even more inviting than before. Was it possible that he hadn't seen this earlier? Although he had looked into her eyes many times before, he had never gotten that feeling just by looking into them, or either any one else's. He got kind of dizzy, like they were never- ending; they made him like her even more than before. She wriggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder. It felt like it was meant to lie there; it fit like a puzzle piece to another. 'Do I dear to kiss her?' his thoughts went on and on. He wondered what she'd do, would she push him away or would she return his kiss? He almost decided to do it, but stopped himself before he got the chance to move. 'I'm a coward too', he thought 'I'll have to do it now, or I don't deserve her'. He cleared his mind, something that wasn't easy so close to her. Then he had finally managed to gather all his courage.  
It felt like moving the little distance between them took an enormous amount of time, he saw and felt that her beautiful face came nearer and nearer. He could almost feel her lips on his before they really met, but when they did, he figured out that his imagination was nothing compared with the reality. Her lips felt so soft. Their first kiss was short, but it made him so dizzy. He was really glad that they sat, or else he wouldn't manage to stand on his legs. His heart beat at double pace. He was nervous. Had she wished him to do it? Did he do it right? Thousands of thoughts went through his mind. He was so lost. He woke up when she gave him a kiss; he went from thoughtfulness to dizziness. Their kisses shortly went from unsecure and trying to passionate and loving.  
Ron felt like they were the only persons in the whole world. It felt like time stood still. It was a feeling that was very hard to describe. One thing was for sure, he were the luckiest boy on earth. He looked down in her face, there were no need or words; the look in her eyes, and calmness of her face told him that she was happy. Ron felt no need to speak; he could lie there in an eternity, just looking at her.  
It became a long night for our two friends. But they were both happy, and I'll assure you, it was not the last time.  
  
THE END  
  
Yup, that was the last chapter. Maybe it is too sweet, but I liked it.. Many thanks to my beta; ThePooh. She has betaread the chapters which doesn't have as bad English as the others ;)  
  
Siste kapittelet er skrevet, neste blir utelukkende på Norsk, Tror jeg er kommet I skrivehumør igjen da, så det kommer nok kanskje litt fortere ;) 


End file.
